


Scream Caroling

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days til Spideypool Christmas 2019 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Serenading your love with 3am Christmas Carols probably isn't the way to get in their pants. Or is it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days til Spideypool Christmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Scream Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 25 Days til Spideypool Christmas! Came up with the prompt for this one on my own: _“I came upon a midnight clear.” “It came upon a midnight clear, you mean.” “I promise you I came.”_
> 
> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.

When Peter woke up from his totally planned, definitely intentional power nap over his particle physics book, there was singing at his window. Off-pitch and too loud, but familiar all the same. For a brief moment, he thought he might still be dreaming. He peered through the ice-frosted glass and cursed quietly under his breath. Deadpool was standing on his fire escape, scream-singing Christmas carols at him in full suit with a Santa hat and a giant caroler’s book in his hands that was nearly as wide as his chest.

“Fuck, Mr. Ivanov is going to have a shit fit,” he muttered to himself, climbing out of his desk chair and scrambling over to the window to stop Wade. He pried it open to a chalkboard-scratching, “ _I came up-o-on a midnight clear…_ ”

“ _It_ came upon a midnight clear, you mean,” Peter corrected him, leaning half out of the window with his forearms resting on the pane. Wade looked so ridiculous in his Santa hat it was hard to be mad at him, even this late at night.

“I promise you, I came,” Deadpool said, breaking from his singing to wink at Peter over the song book. He looked nonplussed to have been interrupted. Peter had to wonder how long he had been on the fire escape trying to sing Peter into an early grave.

“If you don’t get in here, I promise to make sure you never come again.”

“If it meant your hand on my dick, I’d cut my balls off and give them to you in gift wrap.”

Peter rolled his eyes and motioned for Wade to come inside. It was too cold for this shit, and Mr. Ivanov _would_ try to get him evicted for noise complaints. Again. “Cool story, but you probably won’t have to worry about it if you keep singing like a dying rabbit out here. My neighbors are going to filet you on the rooftop grill. It’s three in the morning.”

Wade handed Peter the song book to hold and climbed through the window gracelessly, nearly falling on his face before he found his footing, while Peter stood to the side and watched him skeptically. “I didn’t know your neighbors were into cannibalism. I could probably get them a better supply than me, though. I’m told I’m gamey.”

“Thanks for that visual. Did you steal this?” he asked, looking over the songbook. He wasn’t surprised to find a stamp at the top of the open pages declaring it the Property of Forest Hills Choir.

“Borrowed, I’ll give it back. I thought you could use a little Christmas cheer on this chilly December evening.” There was a lilt to his voice that wasn’t entirely innocent. Peter dropped the book onto his desk on top of his papers and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Wade a hard look.

“I told you I was working on my thesis.”

“Yeah, I know, but then when I came to check on you, you were drooling on your notes, so I thought you’d like a nice Christmas carol wake-up call.”

“So you broke into the Forest Hills Choir archives, stole their song book, and came back to the apartment to sing off-key in front of my window until I woke up? You have a key. You could have just walked in.”

“Where’s your flair for the romantic gesture, Petey? I was trying to woo you.” Wade leaned into his space, making giant doe eyes at him, one gloved hand cupping Peter’s elbow.

Peter scoffed at him. “Pretty sure giraffes have more normal mating rituals than that.”

“Harsh crowd. Guess I’ll have to try harder next time. Think you’d respond well to primal screaming?” Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and buried his face in his neck, the floppy puffball at the end of his hat whacking Peter on the shoulder softly.

“That wasn’t what you were just doing?”

“Petey, why ya gotta be so mean to me? I thought you loved my singing,” he whined, hands meandering down to cup Peter’s ass cheeks and squeeze a little. Peter let him for a long moment before pulling away with a giant yawn.

“Not at three in the morning. Come on, I’m not getting any more work done tonight.” He took Wade’s hand and steered him towards the bedroom, turning the lights off as they went. Wade barely let him step foot through the bedroom door before he was plastered along his back with a hand around his waist, sucking wet kisses into his neck. “What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“You might not be getting any more work done tonight, but I am.” Wade’s hand slipped under the waistband of Peter’s sweatpants and caressed his soft shaft. Peter jolted, the warm rubber of Wade’s glove unexpected. He bent his neck to the side to give Wade’s mouth more room, relaxing back into his arms.

“As long as I don’t have to do any work...” He slid his hand under the waistband alongside Wade’s and extracted it, lifting it up to eye level. “But these come off.” He meant the gloves, but Wade had his whole kit off in the time it took Peter to climb into bed.

He followed Peter up, crawling over him and peppering kisses up his chest and neck, still wearing the Santa hat of all things. Peter rolled his eyes at it, but didn’t bother to say anything when Wade reached his mouth and cupped his chin to tilt his face to just the right angle for a deep kiss. Peter sank back into the pillows, letting Wade’s muscle mass weigh him down and opening his legs to give Wade room. When he finally pulled away, Peter’s skin was flush with arousal and he was unable to keep still. “So pretty,” Wade whispered, stroking a finger down Peter’s cheek.

Peter grumbled under his breath, hating being called pretty as much as he loved it, and tugged Wade down for one more kiss before shoving his Santa hat-covered head down his body. Wade hummed the chorus to ‘This Christmas’ without protest, dipping down to place soft kisses down Peter’s chest, across his nipples, and down to his abdomen. There was a nip at his belly button, and then the kisses turned wetter, short sucking things that made his too-hot skin tingle. He squirmed under Wade, spreading his legs wider for his broad shoulders to fit between as Wade settled himself on his stomach and took Peter’s shaft in one hand, raising it up to eye level and examining it with the thoughtful gaze of a connoisseur. “So, so pretty,” he murmured, more to the dick than to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes, trying not to squirm more as Wade’s callused thumb stroked up and down the shaft. The gentle back and forth of it was driving Peter’s senses crazy, desire warring with frustration. The glint of amusement in Wade’s eye told him Wade was watching him squirm and getting off on it. Peter huffed a noise.

“Are you going to stare at it all night or suck it? Not that I don’t love you staring at me like a steak dinner, but I’d like to get off and get to sleep before sunrise if possible. I’ve got classes in the morning.”

Wade looked up at him with even more of a glint in his eye and kept stroking, humming growing louder the longer Peter squirmed under him. Peter grabbed onto the pillow under his head, squeezing hard enough that he felt the fabric rip under his fingers. “Wade…” he whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

A hot mouth enveloped his head, Wade’s tongue questing for pre-cum before dragging down the underside of his shaft. Wade sucked down another inch, and then one more, unhurried and thorough, his tongue questing for each vein and bump alone the skin. Peter squirmed once more, the persistent heat of Wade’s mouth overwhelming his senses. 

“Oh fuck, Wade…” he whined, sliding his foot down Wade’s shoulder blade in encouragement. Wade stroked hands up his sides and took him all the way down, tonguing at the edge of his balls as his throat worked at the head. Peter felt himself unraveling at the seams, barely able to keep himself from shouting with the intense pleasure of it. Wade dragged his mouth all the way back up to the tip and took his time making his way back down again.

The leisurely drag up and down his shaft was making him crazy, steady warmth and pleasure tingling up and down his spine. Peter let out a nonsensical whine, foot jerking against Wade’s back convulsively. His orgasm crept up on him like the inevitability of a lava flow spreading down the valley of his thighs.

Wade was careful with his cum, swallowing each drop like it was a delicacy. His body already felt heavy as the tingling warmth fizzled out of his muscles. He watched Wade lick up the final stray drops through half-lidded eyes, reaching out a weak hand to stroke Wade’s cheek.

Wade finally finished his task and let Peter nudge him up to share his pillow and a soft kiss, lazy, but toe-curling good. “Gonna pass out. Pay you back in the morning?” Peter asked against his mouth, barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to see Wade’s content smile.

“Never gonna turn down a blow job from that pretty mouth,” Wade told him, thumbing at his bottom lip with a soft touch. Peter wrinkled his nose before burying it under Wade’s chin, cuddling up to him and while Wade pulled the blankets over them.

“Not pretty,” he mumbled.

“ _This Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me..._ ” Wade sung softly right over Peter’s protests.

Peter was too tired to argue. He fell asleep to his boyfriend murmuring carols into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
